battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Owlfeathers0117/An idea to make surface ships useful again.
So, as we all know, flying ships have become pretty much the only option for serious battles. Surface ships are just too small and too limited in their capabilities for them to be all that viable in RP. However, I really like surface ship battles, and so I've come up with an idea to make them a thing again. Basically, the idea would be to have two new planets in Neo-Earth's star system. Both would be large and quite rich in resources, making them highly valuable, although their environments would be fairly harsh and would provide some challenges. However, both would also share a common trait in that flying ships would be of limited use. The two planets are as follows: Caelmare: -Around Earth-sized, maybe a little smaller -75% Earth gravity (lower density) -Surface is 95% water -Very rich resource deposits located below the water and on the rare bits of land -Thick atmosphere -Very cold upper atmosphere -Lower atmosphere is just warm enough to support liquid water due to the greenhouse effect -Large, frozen clouds floating all over the planet except just above sea level (at which point there are normal clouds) -Frozen clouds obstruct attacks and vision from orbit and give large flying ships very limited space to maneuver, as well as being potentially dangerous -Small flying ships and aircraft can maneuver around the clouds, with some difficulty -Large flying ships cannot even warp into the atmosphere since the clouds will cause their jump exit points to be shunted to the nearest open space (just outside the atmosphere) Tenelapis: -A bit larger than Earth, with 115% gravity -Surface is entirely made of stone, with little of value -Vast underground oceans of warm water -Oceans are quite deep underground, maybe 8km or so -Stone "ceiling" is on average (varies a fair bit) around 1km above the surface of the oceans, making flying ships and even airplanes of limited use -Oceans can be entered by huge "steam vents"; essentially holes leading to the surface -Steam vents vary in size, but across the planet there would be around five major ones with 30km+ diameters -Vents provide the only entrances and exits, as well as the only non-organic natural light source -Oceans are filled with massive stone pillars connecting the sea floor to the upper layers of stone above the sea (flying ships and super warships would have difficulty maneuvering around these) -Rich resource deposits below the seabeds and somewhat less rich ones in the above-water parts of the "pillars" -Possibility of native lifeforms (non-sentient), most of which would be aquatic and either have exceptional night vision or be totally blind and use sonar (some other types of life might live near the steam vents) -Biotech research opportunity? -Maybe some bioluminescent planets, but otherwise no natural light away from vents (and only a little from those, unless near one of the large ones) So, thoughts? Questions? Criticisms? Votes for or against? Category:Blog posts